badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 666
Please don't edit this, thnx ;0 Today was the day that I decided to get a new game. I went to gamestop and went to the back, all the games were normal and boring. I went to the cash register and asked the guy if there were any interesting games, he told me too look around a little more, there might be some old ones that might interest you. I was turning around to go back to the back, when he said "just don't look in the back right corner." This statement confused me but I didn't care very much so I went back and started looking through the games. Three hours later, I had gone through every game and they were all ones I had beat before because I have been gaming since I was four and have become a master of games. Then, the curiosity got the better of me as I remembered his words. I went to the back right corner, but there wasn't anything there. "oh well" I thought, but then I saw a tiny crack in the wall. "it's probably nothing" I thought, but I pulled on the crack and sure enough a secret compartment opened in the wall. Inside it was a dusty box, with spider webs and what looked like some funky dried red stuff. I opened the box, there was a single game in it, it said Mario Kart 666. The cover was a normal Mario Kart cover, with the characters racing, but it was strange. Mario's eyes looked dark and mad, Peach looked terrified. Donkey Kong was falling down a pit, and Luigi was hanging from his wrists by the ceiling. A chill went down my spine but I was so excited because I love the Mario Kart games and this was one I hadn't played before. I took it to the register, but I remembered what the cashier said and put some paper over the label so he couldn't see what game I was buying. As he rang it up, he looked at me with a sort of knowing smile, and it was creepy, he said "good luck" and I left. When I got home, I immediately put the disk in, but the disk was all scratched up and caked with dried ketchup. Disappointment flooded me as I realized that the disk was in too bad of a condition to work, but I turned the system on anyway and grabbed a controller. As soon as I heard the tune of the Mario game, I knew something was wrong, it was all distorted and messed up, but I clicked play anyway. I started a game, when I got to pick the characters they were all just pictures of mutilated bodies and organs. "what?" I said, I picked the label that said Mario because he's a classic and I wanted to start with something normal. I went to select a vehicle. The cars looked like painful metal devices, with spikes on the seat and chains wrapped around the steering wheels. "ow" I said, and I picked the standard kart. The level picking was the hardest because all of the levels were new and different, one of them was a lava place that said "hell" one of them was an abandoned asylum and they all creeped me out. I picked one of them at random, and when it started, I realized that I had picked "Mario's nightmare." The game started right away, and the music was still distorted. My character was Mario, he looked normal but he kept turning around and looking right through the screen at me, saying things like "why are you doing this to me" and "please, I'll do anything". "strange", I said, but his eyes creeped me out so I got up and sat where I was out of his line of sight. I started the car and Mario started screaming, with every turn of the wheel the spikes went right up his butt. I tried to ignore the screaming and I wanted to stop playing but I couldn't stop anymore. I realized that there were some characters I was racing with, but almost as soon as I started, they all died in horrible ways. Peach's car promptly ground her up into little bits when she started it, her screams still echoed in my ears. Donkey Kong's car went haywire and he was flung off a cliff into a pit of lava, his burned organs flew back up and smacked Mario in the face. Luigi was suddenly hurtled off his cart by his wrists, which were held in chains. He went above, off the screen, but there was a horrible scream from him and his intestines landed back in the cart along with a pool of blood. His moustache landed neatly on top of the pile. I realized that I didn't want to play anymore and put down the controller, but somehow some chains had bound my hands to the controller. I called "MOm" because my mom was upstairs, but as soon as I did, words flashed across the screen saying "no one will hear" I really started to panic, and more words flashed across the screen saying "Mario's fate is your own." The car started going, and I tried to steer Mario away from the pits and spikes. But then, I was going under a thing when knives fell from the ceiling, I tried to turn but they all fell right into Mario, I was expecting him to scream but he just sat there, his body now mutilated and ripped apart. His severed head turned around in his car, his eyes were now hollow sockets leaking blood, he said "thanks for playing!". Then the game cut off and the tv was static. I stood up and the chains released my hands. I began walking, but then I fell, straight through the floor and landed in a car. It was a metal spiky car that hurt me a lot, and I freaked out because my head was suddenly filled with distorted music and I was in a spiky, dark nightmare place. Some people were in some cars around me, there was my younger brother Timmy who I loved very much in a green hat, my mom wearing a pretty pink dress, and my best friend Tom was wearing a tie that said DK. They all looked terrified, and they looked at me and screamed "Nathan, help " me!! I tried to get out of the car but my hands were chained to my wrists. I turned around and saw a terrifying thought, I saw myself, through a giant screen, holding a controller and looking confused. Myself through the screen looked at the controller and was about to press a button, I screamed "NO!" he looked at me strangely. "Please don't do this!" I screamed. He got up and walked away, I was for a second filled with grateful, then suddenly I felt the car move and all the cars started to move. I screamed because the spikes were indeed grinding me up, then I saw my mom in her pretty dress get ground up by her car, I screamed as the blood and meat began flying. My best friend Tom fell off a cliff, I couldn't believe my eyes, Tom's burnt flesh ran right into me, then I saw my sweet baby brother yanked up by his wrists and he dangled out of sight, he began screaming and his blood and organs rained from the sky. I now wished that I would just die, so this nightmare would end, and my car began moving forward, but the pain did not stop as every pit I avoided. Suddenly, knives rained from the sky and cut me up, It was pain worse than ever but I knew that I would die soon, words flashed across my mind that said "Mario Kart 666, Mario Kart 666." I turned around and looked back through the screen, I saw myself again. Myself through the screen looked at me with dead hollows for eyes and said "thanks for playing" then my body was ripped apart and I was laying back on the couch with several stab wounds and I was bleeding everywhere. I screamed and heard someone running down the stairs, it was my mom, I was so glad she was okay, but then she was suddenly ground into little pieces before my eyes and I heard my brother screaming from upstairs and the blood rained through the ceiling. I ran outside, saw my friends and family driving down the road, they all were suddenly died in horrible ways, I fell on the ground from the pain and I blacked out. when I woke up I was back in gamestop. I was holding the game and I walked up to the counter and threw the game at the cashier, he grinned at me as I began hyperventilating at the trauma I experienced, I looked back at him and he was Mario, his eyes were bleeding sockets, he said "thanks for playing Mario kart 666," then I looked into the back room and I saw several rusty karts with the mutilated bodies of my friends and family in them, I had had enough, I found a gun and shot Mario, then I went to the back with my friends and family and hung myself with a rope, I died with them. A week later I came back to life, somehow the apocalypse had happened and everyone I had known was dead, I screamed as I realized that I was now trapped in the game, and my friend's and family's bodies had suddenly been ground up into meat, I waited for three weeks but I knew that I was going to starve to death, I eventually had no choice but to eat the meat of my dead friends and family. While I was eating it, I saw a reflection of myself in a mirror, it was Mario eating my mom, but she was still alive, she looked at me with panic in her eyes and I knew I couldn't eat her, I took all the meat and threw them over the pit, a week later I starved to death. Category:BCP Category:Gamepasta Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Pastas